ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Will Harangue
Will Harangue is a character in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien who first appeared in Fame. He is a loud-voiced television newscaster. Firmly convinced that Ben Tennyson is a threat to humanity, Will has launched a smear campaign against him and constantly tries to denounce him as such. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Will Harangue debuted in the first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, stating in his program that Ben Tennyson is a threat and wanted Bellwood's population to turn against him. His declarations on TV put Ben in a bad mood and cause him to be worried about going to school. However, when he finally goes, his classmates prove to be more grateful than Harangue. He reappeared as the main villain in Video Games, where, with the help of Oliver Thompson, he tricks Ben into showing all his aliens' moves for what he think to be a video game, but actually serves to create a spider-like giant robot (referred as "the Stalker") able to counter all of Ben's aliens. He then uses the robot to try to assassinate Ben, even succeeding in defeating him at one point (though he chose to not destroy him immediately because he wanted his public to see Ben 10's death). The Stalker is eventually destroyed by Nanomech, the only alien who had not been scanned because of his miniaturized size. Ben, as Way Big, then crushed its remains in front of Harangue and "accidentally" dropped it on the anchorman's car. Due to the Stalker's failure, Harangue later fired Oliver. To avoid being arrested for attempted murder and vandalism, Harangue later used and manipulated the footage as more proof of the violence Ben was capable of, angrily referring to the destruction of his vintage car as an act of juvenile delinquency. Harangue also made an appearance in the episode Hero Time, working alongside the so-called superhero Captain Nemesis trying to get bad footage of Ben. When Captain Nemesis (Overlord) was arrested, he tried to back up Overlord by blaming Ben saying that Overlord did bad things to stop "The Menace of Ben Tennyson". In the Eye of the Beholder, Harangue makes a cameo appearance on TV. However, his words are clouded by Ben's thoughts. He appeared again in The Big Story ''when Jimmy Jones reports that Ben (really Clone Ben) is working for a giant plant monster. Although he acknowledges him for providing photos of Ben as aliens, he does not seem to take him seriously. He reappeared next in ''The Mother of All Vreedles when he had reported a meteor. 'Cosmic Destruction' Will Harangue appears in one of the commercials for Cosmic Destruction blaming Evil Way Big's (Albedo's) attack on earth on Ben stating "Ben Tennyson has brought upon us the Apocalypse" and providing screen shots of the damage that directly wreaks upon the environment to further enhance his campaign against Ben which was leaked to him by Captain Nemesis. Shockingly he attempts to use the opportunity to sell his book titled Ben 10: Threat or Menace? Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first appearance) *''Video Games'' *''Hero Time'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' (cameo) *''The Big Story'' *''Double or Nothing'' (cameo) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' Video Games *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction 'Trivia' *His appearance and attitude towards Ben is very much like Robert Kelly of X-Men fame. *The Harangue Nation is a spoof of Steven Colbert's Colbert Nation with similar elements to the various Fox News programs. *The relationship between Will Harangue and Ben also slightly portray the relationship between J. Jonah Jameson and Spider-Man. Unlike Jameson however, Harangue is more antagonistic and apparently corrupt and has at least once attempted to kill him, and Harangue's career as antagonizing Ben started after Ben's identity was revealed to the world. *In the forum, Dwayne McDuffie confirms that Harangue is loathed by some for antagonizing Ben. Because of this, his frequent attempts to turn societies against Ben are always unsuccessful. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Males Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Archenemies Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Political Leaders